1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a button structure and particularly to a button structure applied in a touchpad.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progressing of the portable electronic products, the notebook PC with light weight and portability has already become a standard equipment for young people. Nevertheless, in addition to the looks, the utility function and the operational sensitivity are particularly pursued when buying the notebook PC. In a notebook PC, a related man-machine operation interface, such as a mouse, a trackball, a joystick, a touchpad, a track point or the like, is generally configured for controlling the cursor in the screen to move or drag, picking the application program, or picking the window. The creation of the touchpad facilitates a user to control the location of cursor in the screen and the picking function by merely using the finger to slip on the touchpad and operate according to the button below the touchpad. The touchpad has the same functions as the left button and the right button of the mouse and thus is a very easy creation.
For having the functions of the left button and the right button of the mouse, the left side button and the right side button are generally respectively disposed in the button area, or a button plate incorporated with the left side button and the right side button is disposed in the button area, wherein a fixed shaft is disposed in the center of the button plate. However, during the button plate is pressed by the user to touch the electrical switch, a side of the button plate is moved downward, and the other side of the button plate is lifted upward such that the pressing action is similar to the moving of the seesaw. In order to prevent the seesaw phenomenon and the mis-touch of the button or the dull sensitivity, the thickness of the center of the touchpad is made thinner and fixed by a supporting element in the related art such that the problem that the user simultaneously press the left side button and the right side button to cause both the left side and the right side move together is eliminated.
According to the above-mentioned disadvantages and the problems of the button structure, a concept is provided to efficiently improve the button plate below the touchpad.